bookofaberothfandomcom-20200215-history
Polymorph Potion
Potion of Polymorph is a high level potion, which drops from the Master Alchemist or can be crafted by Lysis using a Werewolf Tuft. It can morph you into almost any non-human monster, such as the White Wolf, the Satyr Elder, even the Minotaur. You can not morph into something such as a Rogue or the Master Thief. It requires a level 18 drinking skill to successfully drink with no chance of failure. It will also last for two hours in real time (Before applying drinking skill bonus) or until your health reaches 0, upon which you will morph back into your usual self. Lysis will sell polymorph potions for 325 gold and buy them for 73 gold, while Darklow will sell them for 362 gold and buy them for 58 gold. Note that Lysis and Darklow do not stock this potion and will only sell them if another player has dropped this potion in their shop. As of August 30, 2013, players are able to permanently gain experience in their polymorphed forms. For example, using the Bite skill as a White Wolf will give experience to your White Wolf form, which you will still have the next time you polymorph into a White Wolf. However, leveling up the bite skill as a White Wolf will not level it up for regular wolves or rats. Certain forms, such as bees, are unable to gain experience because they don't have any usable skills, and are unable to deal damage to enemies. As of May 16, 2016, it is no longer possible to drink potions of polymorph immediately. Instead, the player must click 4 times on the potion to drink it. After every click except the last one an appropriate message will appear: # You cautiously consider drinking the potion of polymorph... # You grasp the flask firmly... # You raise the potion to your lips... Note that moving your character or attacking will require you to start over. As of an update on the 7th Of February 2019, “All player conditions (polymorph, drunkenness, mental fatigue from casting scrolls, charm cooldowns, etc) now wear off while logged off. When you log back in, the time you spent logged off will count against the condition duration as if you were playing the game for the same amount of time.” You can switch focus between skills that your polymorphed form knows if you're able to speak English. For example, Satyr Elders can talk to Tavelor and focus on Drinking. If you try to focus on a skill you don't know, however, the NPC will take your gold and nothing will happen (this may be a bug). Despite the fact that no known morph possesses the Magic Skill, if a player is focused in a particular school they will still retain the +3 bonus in that area, meaning that a Satyr Elder focused in the School of Evocation can use a Scroll of Burning Ember, and etcetera. What you can polymorph into: * Bat * Black Bat * Vampire Bat (only on a new moon) * Rabbit * Pink Rabbit * Bee * Blue Bee * Rat * Plague Rat * Orc * Wolf * White Wolf * Rattle Snake * Satyr * Satyr Elder * Minotaur * Chicken Category:Items Category:Consumables Category:Potions Category:Crafted